Memoirs of an Imagination
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Short story about Deannah and Breanna    CO-WRITTEN WITH THE REAL DEANNAH! Love you Mom x xx


**CO-WRITTEN WITH "DEANNAH" – I love you Ima 3 x x x **

Once upon a time a GORGEOUS woman had a little girl, the little girls name was Breanna...

She was a perfect little princess as she slept peacefully...

...and then a total little madame at 4am screaming. She loved her mother so very much, even before seeing her. She loved most of all to have hugs from her beautiful mother, hearing her soothing heartbeat.

So she would awake at her 4 am feeding, screaming her beautiful lungs out, just begging to again hear the soothing, peaceful heartbeat of her exhausted, yet beloved mother!

...She would curl up on her mothers shoulder, listening to her calming heartbeat and it would calm her every time and soon the little one would be fast asleep with her beautiful mother. Loving every second she spent with her mother, nobody else could calm her as fast...

Then her loving, devoted mother would tip toe, quiet as a mouse, to the comfy little crib nestled in the corner of the master bedroom and gently place her darling daughter on the soft baby quilt that lined the bed. After the mother did so, she crept over to her own king size mattress and flung her aching, exhausted, yet happy body onto the bed, LONGING for some sleep...

Although she fussed a little to begin with when she was put down in the crib, she soon calmed, fast asleep. She snuggled down into her blanket, soothed by the presence of her mother and knowing she was close by. She didnt wake until morning, when the light streamed in at six am she was happily kicking her legs and full of smiles...

Her mother, rested and thrilled to hear her happy daughter kicking and squealing in delight from her crib, walked over, arms outstretched, toward her daughter, reached gently into the crib and picked up the adorable bundle, hugging her and placing many tiny kisses on the tiny little angel's face...

She excitedly kicked her legs and gurgled at her mother, talking to her in her own baby language. She was excited to be in her mothers arms and very happy as she snuggled into her mother full of smiles

And she grew and flourished day by day as she became more and more of a lovely, talented, beautiful young woman with desires of her own to mother and love and raise a gorgeous, precious miniature of herself...?

but at the present time she was more than content to curl in her mothers arms peacefully, gurgling away, knowing her older siblings would soon be awake - she loved to spend time with them too. She gurgled and screeched in excitement as she looked up at her mothers radiant smile

And her mother was absolutely devoted to her passel of beautiful youngsters of all ages. She adored holding her littlest angel and rocking her in the family rocking chair of which she had rocked all her little ones during their infancy. The tiny infant would fall asleep so peacefully and it always made her mother smile and feel so blessed!

She loved being rocked to sleep by her mother, it never failed to calm her and she would always go fast to sleep in her mothers arms. Breanna would grow up knowing how lucky she was to have the most amazing mother in the world, and to have her dad and her siblings. She loved gurgling at her siblings, and her parents. Then when she began crawling she was into everything! Crawling after her siblings and parents...

And her mother bought a play pen to place her in so she wouldn't get into anything dangerous while crawling after anything and everything!

But she didnt like that too much and gripped the side, standing up and calling "mama" and beginning to fuss ...

Breanna had to learn that danger lurked outside of her playpen and she had to be watched continually if she were to be outside of the playpen. When her mother had to fix meals in the kitchen; it was too dangerous for a little one to be crawling around with hot pans, and electric appliances. When her mother had to do laundry, though, her mother would pick her up and put her in the basket full of sweet smelling clean clothes. Then she would carry her daughter around in the soft bundle. Bee (as she lovingly called her) LOVED be toted around in the basket.

"Bee" giggled happily sat in the wash basket, and would gradually learn that there were dangers around outside her playpen, and would eventually sit down with her bottle and her doll. She gurgled for her siblings wanting to play!

Her siblings would take her out of the playpen when they were able, and play with her and her toys. They taught her to point to and touch her ears, and her eyes, and her nose, and her fingers and toesies. They taught her to wave bye-bye and to blow kisses!

She loved playing with her siblings, and was soon crawling to her mother to blow her kisses, her smile was huge as she did what her big sis had taught her... she would stand up holding her mothers trousers to blow her kisses, grinning happily... and soon she was walking and into even more things than when she was crawling, attempting to climb up almost everything...


End file.
